


Reunited and It Feels So Good

by EmberCartwright



Series: Tyzula Things [43]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, F/F, No Smut, Reunions, Romantic Fluff, Soft Azula, tyzula - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberCartwright/pseuds/EmberCartwright
Summary: Ty Lee comes back from vacation a day early and decides to surprise her girlfriend.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Series: Tyzula Things [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019697
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	Reunited and It Feels So Good

Ty Lee sped down the road from her house to Azula’s. After an entire week of the most boring family vacation ever she was finally back in Caldera. 

Not only was she back, but she was actually back a day sooner than she had anticipated and she was very excited to surprise her girlfriend. 

Ty Lee slowed down considerably when she reached Azula’s street and she turned the headlights off, pulling super stealthily into the driveway. 

She turned off the car and ran quickly to the door, hoping Azula didn’t look out of her window. 

Usually Azula liked to see where Ty Lee was based on her location and vice versa but Ty Lee hadn’t updated hers in a few hours so it still indicated that she was in the colonies. 

She pulled out her phone and made sure that Azula was home. Seen just now. Good, Ty Lee thought, she’s distracted. 

Pulling her key to the house out of her back pocket, Ty Lee unlocked the door and slipped into the house. 

She took slow light steps across the ground floor and padded quietly up the stairs. 

Azula’s door was closed but the light underneath it was on, indicating that the girl was inside. 

Azula never left lights on in an empty room. 

“I’m not related to Con or Ed,” she always said after Ty Lee accidentally left a lamp or a light on. 

As Ty Lee approached she heard music coming from the room. 

It sounded like Ty Lee’s playlist, which was odd because Azula was always so critical of her taste in music. 

Ty Lee was practically vibrating by the time she was behind the door. 

It was very difficult passing the previous week with her family, only getting to talk to Azula on the phone at night. 

Even then, she never got the chance to be in her own room so they had to keep the conversations short and bland because someone was always listening in. 

Ty Lee had missed the smell of Azula’s hair and the feeling of her fingers against her skin. She’d missed falling asleep next to her and waking up beside her. 

But now, that was all going to change. 

Ty Lee threw open the door to Azula’s room and shouted “Surprise!”

Azula was sitting at her desk and she looked up from her phone. Her eyes and smile widened considerably. 

“Ty,” she said happily, getting up as Ty Lee shot herself into Azula’s arms. 

Azula stepped backwards, holding Ty Lee up, until she got to the bed. She then fell onto her back, pulling Ty Lee on top of her. 

Ty Lee kissed her hard, running her hands over her face, her arms, her chest. 

Azula hitched her legs up around Ty Lee’s waist and pulled the girl closer, closer, closer towards her. 

When they both needed to stop for air Azula sat up and pulled Ty Lee into a hug. 

“I missed you so much ‘Zula. I was so tired of my family,” Ty Lee said, clutching her shirt in her hands. 

She inhaled deeply trying to surround herself with Azula’s scent but all she smelled was… 

“Are you wearing my shirt,” Ty Lee asked, sitting back. 

She only just noticed that Azula was dressed in one of Ty Lee’s bright pink cropped tops. 

Azula blushed a deeper color than the shirt and avoided making eye contact with Ty Lee. 

Her girlfriend grabbed her face by the cheeks and forcibly turned her head. 

“You missed me,” Ty Lee exclaimed. 

“Of course I missed you,” Azula mumbled quietly. 

“And you were listening to my music!”

“It’s not bad music,” Azula said, even quieter. 

Ty Lee pressed a kiss to Azula’s lips and felt how warm her face was beneath her palms. 

“You’re such a softie ‘Zula,” she cooed. 

Azula’s expression hardened. 

“If you tell anyone,” she threatened. 

Ty Lee giggled and kissed her again, and again, and again. She couldn’t get enough. 

“Yeah, yeah. End my life, ruin me blah blah,” she said when she finally pulled back. 

Azula smirked. 

“It would be worse than that,” she said. 

“Oh yeah,” Ty Lee said, raising an eyebrow. 

In one move Azula flipped Ty Lee onto her back and hovered over her. 

“But why waste time talking about that, because it’s not going to happen,” she said, leaning down and trailing kisses along Ty Lee’s neck, eliciting a moan. 

“Oh I don’t know. I think that everyone needs to know that you sat in your room waiting for your girlfriend to come home, wearing her shirt and listening to her garbage music,” Ty Lee said, grabbing Azula’s head and pulling her closer. 

Azula’s last kiss turned into a bite and Ty Lee felt a fire start in her stomach, one that had nothing to do with her girlfriend’s bending abilities. 

“I would talk less if I were you,” Azula growled into Ty Lee’s ear, sending a shiver down her spine. 

“Hmm,” Ty Lee hummed. “I’ll consider th-”

She was cut off by Azula’s mouth covering hers aggressively as she positioned her knee in between Ty Lee’s legs. 

Grabbing both of Ty Lee’s hands, Azula intertwined their fingers and pressed her arms above her head. 

“Less talking,” Ty Lee whispered. “I can do that.”

“Good girl,” Azula said, before kissing her again.


End file.
